payback
by annaspicer123
Summary: fanboy and chum chum go on a camping trip on the roof of the fanlair and decide to bring snacks with them. chum chum eats all the roasted marshmallows and not let fanboy have any, pissing off fanboy as he wanted some, so fanboy eats a bunch of beans and farts in chum chum's face when he fell asleep as payback.


it was wednesday night and the boys decided to camp out on the roof of the fanlair.

Fanboy and chum chum got their sleeping bags a pillow and lamp, some things to roast marshmallows and 2 cans of beans.

they raced each other to the roof and then laid out their sleeping bags. Fanboy got out the lighter and then both boys began to roast marshmallows.

fanboy wanted to split the bag of marshmallows but chum chum complained on how fanboy ate them all last time and it was only fair that he eat all of them this time.

Fanboy sighed and then tried to shrug off the situation. after all chum chum was his best friend and he didnt want to upset him, exspecially not after the situation last month at the frosty mart; where chum chum got buzzed on frosty freezie freeze and complained to everyone when he couldnt drink freezie freeze straight from the machine.  
Lenny had to drag his ass out of the frosty mart, all the while chum chum cussed him out and spit on his leg.

Fanboy knew one day chum chum would get a sugar buzz off frosty freezie freeze and start a fight with everyone.

soon all the marshmallows were gone, fanboy was still hungry and it was his time to get payback on chum chum, who didnt even expect fanboy would do anything.

Fanboy and chum chum relaxed ontop of their sleeping bags and then looked up at the stars, trying to form shapes with each one.

Suddenly, Fanboy sat up and then said, "Chum chum im hungry. im gonna open up the can of beans."

"Go ahead." Chum chum said staring at the stars and concentrating on fourming pattern with each one.

fanboy grabbed a can of beans and then pulled the tab on the top to open it.  
He lifted the can up to his mouth and started to dump the can into his mouth. Chum chum noticed fanboy doing this and then giggled as he watched his buddy gorge himself on a whole can of beans. As if one can wasnt bad enough, chum chum watched as fanboy tossed the first can of beans to the side and then popped open the 2nd can of beans and gulp them down as well.

"Fanboy that was my can of beans. No fair. You know what beans make u do fanboy." Chum chum said, leaning on his arm that was propping himself up.

Fanboy stuck his tounge out at chum chum then tossed the can over his shoulder, belching loudly afterwards.

Chum chum put his hand on his forehead and then shook his head in dissaporrval.  
This would be a long night, exspecailly since fanboy downed all the beans.

fanboy belched once again and then layed down on his back and looked up at the stars with chum chum.

"Look there is the little dipper fanboy." Chum chum said excitedly as he pointed to a group of stars in the sky.  
Fanboy smiled and nodded in agreement and then continued to stare at the sky.

an hour and a half passed and fanboy was starting to feel the effects of the beans. his stomach rumbled and he could feel the gas build up.  
"Here it comes." Fanboy thought to himself. "Soon ill put my plan into action."

Soon chum chum started to get tired and yawn.  
He tried his best to keep his eyes open but they felt so heavy and he couldnt keep them open.  
He finally just gave up and after a few minuets fell asleep on his side curled up in his sleeping bag.

Minuets passed and fanboy could feel the gas build up. He felt like he was going to explode and it was all he could do to hold it in.

He laid down on his side and then with his back turned, cuddled up next to chum chum, making it look like to chum chum he was cuddling with him to keep him warm.

Then, a few seconds later it happened. Fanboy relaxed and let out a great big silent fart; and poor chum chum's head just happened to be down there next to fanboy's butt.

it didnt take long for chum chum to smell the fart. He sat up in a flash and punched fanboy square in the back of his head.  
Fanboy woke up startled and played oblivious to the fact he just farted.

Then it happened again, fanboy let out another HUGE fart and chum chum punched fanboy in the ribcage.

"Quit it fanboy u stink like shit." Chum chum said covering his nose and mouth with his hand.

Fanboy tried his best to stop farting but the heavy does of baked beans made his body act accordingly.  
He franticly looked at chum chum and then said, "I cant stop, the gas...its too bad."

Chum chum glared at fanboy and then said, his hand still covering his face, "shooo, get along with ur bad self fanboy. If i throw up ur gonna pay."

"Nuh uh, it was payback for u eating all the marshmallows. i told u i wanted some."

Chum chum glared once again at fanboy and then said, "Whatever, just plug it up and go to sleep. i wanna go back to bed im sleepy."

Fanboy shrugged off the situation and then laid back down and fell asleep. 


End file.
